Un début à tout
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Pourquoi les anges veulent-ils tant la tablette? Ne serait-ce pas pour libérer Michel? Mais alors, que vient faire Castiel dans cette histoire? Voici ma vision du pourquoi du comment.


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici une fic un peu plus longue sur le pourquoi du comment. L'idée m'est venue alors que je me demandais pourquoi Naomi tenait tant à retrouver la tablette des anges. Cette fic est venue de là, donc je vous laisse voir ma vision des choses en espérant que vous ne trouverez pas cela trop tiré par les cheveux!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas miens!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

**(PS: AUCUN SHIP dans cette fic, attention!)**

* * *

Il y avait un endroit caché des yeux des mortels. Un endroit qui terrorisait ceux qui le voyaient, ceux qui osaient en parler. Cet endroit portait un nom. C'était un nom simple pour les humains, un nom sans aucune conséquence, mais pour les anges et les démons, il signifiait tout. La Cage, la prison la plus froide et terrifiante que Dieu eut créée. Même le Purgatoire ne pouvait pas l'égaler. Là-bas, au plus profond de la fosse, deux êtres s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs longues années interminables, se battant sans relâche. Leur bataille avait tout de même fini par cesser peu à peu, le temps qu'ils se reposent. Mais dès qu'ils ouvraient l'oeil, la bataille recommençait. Silencieuse, parfois, ou alors physique. Lucifer contre Michel. Le Mal contre le Bien. L'Enfer contre le Paradis. Une destinée que Dieu leur avait choisi. Mais ce jour là, il n'y avait pas de bataille.

Michel se sentait au plus mal. Des milliers de poignards enfoncés dans son pyjama de chair dévasté, voilà ce dont il croyait souffrir. Un évènement très grave venait de se passer au paradis, l'Ainé le savait. Il le sentait. Même Lucifer le sentait à en juger par ses petites plumes noires se dressant derrière son dos. Celles de Michel se hérissèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements terrifiques des Grâces de sa famille. Le paradis, ce cher havre de paix, connaissait une fois de plus la guerre. Une énorme quantité de sang céleste coulait sur le sol sacré. Des centaines de milliers d'ailes se consumaient lentement et librement dans le Jardin. Un meurtrier venait d'assassiner la moitié des anges, telle était la dure vérité. Ce jour-ci, Lucifer consentit à ne pas entamer une nouvelle confrontation. Sous les yeux brisés du véhicule amoché de l'Ainé, le Diable alla s'enterrer dans l'ombre, s'y cachant pour laisser sa Grâce déchue chanter un léger deuil.

Michel, seul, tourna en rond, la Grâce anéantie d'avoir à entendre les pleurs des survivants de ce génocide, car c'en était bien un, et un des plus odieux qui plus était. Mais il se força à ne pas laisser l'ange en lui pleurer. L'archange n'en avait pas le droit, il devait continuer de garder la tête haute coûte que coûte. Au diable l'ange égal aux autres, car il n'était égal à aucun autre ange, étant le Premier. Son regard brillant se leva pourtant vers le haut, vers la surface, et là, juste là, il aperçut une lumière fonçer sur lui et traverser les protections de la Cage. Un ange venait d'atterrir auprès de lui, tombant sur le sol souillé de cet infâme lieu. L'Archange se hâta d'aller vers son cadet, et le releva. C'était un cadet qui avait survécu à l'immonde tuerie. Un ange avait bravé tous les interdits possibles pour venir le voir. Et quel ange? Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance après les archanges.

-Michel, murmura cet ange là, tenu par la taille par les mains de son ainé.

-Père, Naomi, comment as-tu pu venir ici?! Qui vient de nous attaquer et de nous enlever nos cadets?! ragea Michel, sa voix archangélique faisant se hérisser les plumes de la Naomi en question.

-Pardonne-moi, demanda simplement l'ange, tombant à genoux et posant son front contre le ventre de son frère.

Michel ne sut quoi articuler. Tant de douleur et de culpablité dans la voix de qa soeur, et tant de détresse surtout. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait changé de véhicule, ce qu'elle se répugnait à faire d'ordinaire. Il posa une main hésitante sur les cheveux de sa cadette dans une tentative maladroite de l'aider à faire cesser ses émotions vraiment trop grandes. Des sentiments trop dangereux pour elle, car les anges n'étaient pas faits pour connaitre ça. Plus il caressait ses cheveux, plus son ventre se retrouvait mouillé de quelque chose. Mais de quoi? Au départ, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à laisser un maigre sourire passer quand ses doigts touchèrent cette chevelure brune. Un chignon très bien fait, comme toujours. Dans ses lointains souvenirs, Naomi avait une natte qui gardait ses longs cheveux.

Mais le liquide coulant sur son tee-shirt finit par l'intriguer. Depuis quand un cadet essayait-il de le noyer, lui, le prince des anges? Prudemment, Michel prit le visage de sa soeur entre ses mains, et releva son menton. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais...elle se noyait dans ses larmes! Des choses immondes que les anges n'avaient pas le droit de montrer, des larmes, le produit de leur peine.

-Naomi! parut-il d'abord indigné, mais quand la brune baissa à nouveau la tête, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Naomi, relève le visage, parle-moi! Qu'est-ce qui trouble ton regard?

-Michel, je suis tellement désolée..., se força-t-elle à articuler, des sanglots coincés dans la gorge.

Son frère ne sut réellement pas comment la consoler. La secouer et la réprimander de laisser couler sa peine aurait aux premiers abords été la solution idéale, mais une souffrance telle que la sienne n'était pas normale. L'archange dut se résoudre à tenter de découvrir la vérité en douceur. Il n'allait tout de même pas torturer sa cadette qui, pour lui, avait osé braver absolument tous les dangers de l'Enfer afin de venir le retrouver et pleurer dans ses plumes!

-Soeur, parle-moi, de quoi te sens-tu coupable? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus rassurante au possible.

-Je t'ai trahi, je...je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai échoué. Pardonne-moi, le supplia-t-elle, ses mains s'accrochant à son tee-shirt.

Michel haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil. Cette cadette en particulier était celle qu'il préférait car elle avait le don de cacher chacun de ses états de Grâce aux autres. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle réclamait son pardon, d'ailleurs. Naomi ne s'abaissait jamais à ce genre de choses. L'humiliation de devoir demander pardon à son supérieur l'en aurait peut-être empêché, quoique Zachariah était bien pire qu'elle dans ce domaine.

-Naomi, parle! finit-il par lui ordonner, inquiété. Calme-toi, sèche ces vilaines choses sur ton visage, et dis-moi qui a osé s'en prendre à notre armée.

L'ange essaya de lui obéir, et tenta de calmer sa Grâce en ébullition. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait déjà le stress avec ses dossiers, car ce sentiment là était ingérable pour les célestes inexpérimentés. Pour l'aider, et de manière inconsciente, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner d'être aussi dur avec elle, les doigts de l'Ainé effacèrent les traces de larmes souillant son visage. Il pensa durant quelques instants que c'était une bonne chose que Naomi n'aimait pas le maquiillage, car les larmes l'aurait barbouillé davantage!

-Allons, explique-moi maintena!t! pressa-t-il.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça, tu sais?

-Viens en aux faits! pria-t-il.

-Quand tu es parti avec Lucifer, Raphaël a essayé de prendre les commandes. Tu m'avais averti qu'il y aurait des résistances mais je n'y ai pas cru...pardon, c'est de ma faute, recommença-t-elle à cracher son venin de souffrance sortant de ses yeux.

-Naomi! la gronda Michel, de plus en plus inquiet par la suite.

-Raphaël voulait que l'Apocalypse revienne, il voulait te libérer toi et Lucifer. Tu m'avais dis que je ne devrais jamais avoir pitié d'un frère ou d'une soeur quand je les torturais pour le bien du paradis, mais j'ai hésité...Michel, _**IL** _l'a fait à cause de moi! paniqua la brune.

Son frère, connaissant ses limites, se hâta de la serrer contre lui, comprenant qu'elle risquait de faire une réelle crise. C'était pathétique pour les anges d'être aussi angoissé, mais peut-être Naomi pensait-elle que tout cela était de sa faute? Michel parut dubitatif. Il lui avait pourtant bien expliqué comment s'y prendre avec les rebelles et ceux qui se sentaient mal, il savait qu'elle ne le décevrait jamais.

-De qui parles-tu? interrogea-t-il pourtant, ses mains frottant timidement le dos de sa soeur habillée de gris.

Le gris, d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas changé. Toujours la même tenue, toujours le même chignon, toujours elle malgré les divers évènements qu'elle pouvait voir et seule chose qui la rendait différente, d'avant à maintenant, si on exceptait son nouveau véhicule fort attirant et séduisant, c'était les larmes qui continuaient de dévaler de ses joues, telles les cascades du Niaguara...mais en moins humide quand même.

-Castiel! Tu m'avais dit de me méfier avec lui, mais je ne te croyais pas, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin...Michel, je l'ai laissé faire, c'est de ma faute si le Paradis est aujourd'hui dévasté! se lamenta-t-elle, sa Grâce vombrissant de panique.

C'en était presque douloureux pour l'archange qui n'avait strictement pas l'habitude d'avoir à faire à ce genre de situations. La peine et la souffrance de sa soeur allèrent droit à sa Grâce, la faisant frissonner intérieurement. Père, mais comment un ange pouvait-il éprouver autant de détresse en son corps? Une seconde! Naomi venait-elle de parler de Castiel, cet ange si énervant et humain?! La rage en lui monta d'un cran. Si Castiel était devant lui...il avait surtout osé lui balancer du feu sacré dans les ailes, ce petit scélérat sans aucune politesse!

-Continue ton récit, ordonna l'archange de son ton le plus puissant et colérique au possible.

Naomi frissonna de peur en constatant cette évidence. Michel lui en voulait-il? Oui, sûrement, mais elle pouvait le jurer devant Dieu, jamais elle n'avait voulu le mettre en colère ou le décevoir, car il était tout pour elle. Le guide, le frère, le supérieur. C'était lui qui lui donnait les ordres, elle qui les appliquait. Et malgré sa fidélité quasi irréprochable à son archange protecteur, elle semblait avoir désobéit aux ordres. Et tenta tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

-Après que Raphaël ait décidé de remettre l'Apocalypse à l'ordre du jour, Castiel a commencé à rassembler une armée d'ange qui se rebellerait contre notre frère...et il s'est allié avec un démon qui l'a manipulé...il n'a rien dit aux Winchester et maintenant il a détruit le Paradis! sanglota Naomi, incapable de se contenir.

-Quoi?! rugit Michel, ses yeux commençant à rayonner dangereusement.

-Il voulait vaincre Raphaël en utilisant les âmes du Purgatoire, et...il a trompé Crowley au dernier moment et ensuite, des Léviathans sont sortis de leur prison...et Castiel a commencé à devenir fou! Il a tué notre frère et s'est proclamé seul Dieu à qui nous devions obéissance, eut-elle la force d'articuler, ses larmes ne cessant plus de la souiller.

Michel ne put trouver aucune parole à dire, ni pour réconforter sa cadette en pleurs, ni la consoler, ni même une parole exprimant sa colère dévastatrice. Castiel, encore et toujours lui, cet ange qui avait déjà posé des problèmes auparavant, celui-là même qui s'était opposé à la mort des enfants hébreux, celui-là même qui louchait souvent sur le globule terrestre alors qu'il était encore dans son berceau de nuages...un ange comme lui, un ange si bas dans la hiérarchie, avait réussi à détruire ce que lui, l'Archange suprême, avait essayé de reconstruire depuis tant d'années.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite, et pourquoi as-tu changé de véhicule? prit-il soin de demander avec sa voix la plus sévère.

-Quand il en a eu fini avec les humains, il nous a rassemblé dans le Jardin...il nous a tué un par un quand nous ne voulions pas nous soumettre à sa folie...et Samandriel a essayé de le raisonner, mais Castiel était si fou qu'il a voulu le tuer aussi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit frère disparaitre comme ça, Michel...tu m'avais confié la mission de le protéger...et je l'ai fais...il a fallu que je retourne en urgence sur cette maudite planète pour prendre un nouveau véhicule! ragea-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas de la rage de colère, non, c'était de la rage culpabilisatrice parce qu'elle n'avait pas obéit aux ordres pourtant clairs de son frère, de son supérieur à qui elle était dévouée plumes et Grâce! Michel, une fois de plus, parut décontenancé par l'attitude de sa sœur, et ne put rien dire pour la calmer. Castiel était le premier fautif, et il payerait en tant voulu. Naomi n'y était pas pour grand chose, malgré qu'elle n'avait pas obéit aux ordres.

-Reviens...reviens à nous, Michel, je t'en supplie..., le conjura-t-elle, baissant à nouveau la tête.

-Ma sœur, tu sais bien que je demeure coincé ici avec mon frère.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de te ramener...sans toi nous ne sommes rien! Nous avons essayé d'avoir un guide bon et juste, mais tu es le mieux indiqué et c'était toi qui nous empêchais de commettre des actes horribles...mais maintenant comment pourra-t-on s'en sortir? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant toujours, mais cette fois, ils brillaient de peur.

La peur de perdre sa famille, de perdre ses repères, la peur de voir toute sa famille détruite sous ses yeux. La Grâce de l'archange fit un bon dans ses plumes et son corps. Naomi était dévouée plumes et Grâce à l'armée céleste et aux anges. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour que le paradis ne soit pas en danger, aussi eut-il une idée. Une idée ingrate et injuste, certes, mais il le devait. Rester ici avec Lucifer en attendant l'Apocalypse dans cet enfer était inutile quand sa famille avait besoin de lui, quand un ange osait venir le voir pour le supplier de revenir.

-Naomi, il y a effectivement un moyen, mais tu devras me prouver encore une fois ta loyauté. Ce que je vais te demander d'aller chercher, ça pourrait te dépasser, la défia-t-il pour voir sa réaction.

La Grâce de sa sœur réagit au quart de tour. Pas question de se dégonfler, elle avait déjà assez fait de bêtises pour en rajouter! Ses ailes se dressèrent derrière son dos alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes, prenant une posture plus digne.

-Quels sont tes ordres, Michel?

-Ce qui pourrait me ramener, c'est la tablette des anges. C'est une tablette que notre frère scribe a écrit par les mots de Père.

-Mais il s'est enfui avec les tablettes...avec la nôtre aussi! réagit la brune.

-Je sais, mais je veux que tu la retrouves. Ca ne sera pas une mission aisée, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, ma chère sœur. Tu es une de mes fidèles, tu ne me décevras plus, d'accord? Tu ne veux plus me désobéir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non...je veux me faire pardonner.

-Alors je te pardonne, mais il faut que tu me ramènes la tablette. Pour t'aider, ou pour te mener à notre bien, utilise Castiel.

-Mais...Michel, il est devenu fou!

-Parfait, cela te facilitera la tâche. Fais en sorte d'effacer sa mémoire, fais-le devenir humain. Irrémédiablement, son destin croisera à nouveau celui des Winchester, et alors tu feras en sorte qu'il te mène à la tablette. Rencontre-le à nouveau si le besoin est, et fais-lui croire que tu veux la tablette pour toi seule. Il te mènera à elle, établit l'Ainé.

Sa sœur l'écouta attentivement. Elle n'avait nullement envie d'aller voir Castiel et lui voler d'autres souvenirs, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait, mais les ordres de Michel étaient aussi ceux de Dieu, et elle ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct, ça jamais. Mais néanmoins, elle montra son hésitation en se mordant une lèvre. Retrouver leur tablette, libérer Michel, mais après? Les guiderait-il encore ou mourrait-il de la main de Lucifer lors de l'Apocalypse? Ou alors, les Winchester allaient réussir à déjouer leur plan, encore une fois! Michel, sous forme d'Adam Milligan, prit son visage entre ses mains quand il comprit qu'elle doutait.

-Naomi, ressaisis-toi! Cherche la tablette, ramène la moi. Je reviendrais, et nous pourrons sauver notre famille. C'est ce que tu veux, protéger nos frères et sœurs, alors aide moi à récupérer notre bien.

-D'accord...d'accord, Michel, je ferais absolument tout pour notre famille, lui promit-elle, sa voix se serrant.

L'Ainé devinait facilement que des sanglots se coinçaient dans la gorge de Naomi, et il s'en voulut durant quelques instants de la manipuler ainsi, car il allait devoir aussi lui demander quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il se répugnait à penser, encore plus à dire, mais pour le bien du paradis, il devait le lui demander.

-Naomi, écoute-moi attentivement. Quand tu auras la tablette, tu devras la faire traduire par le prophète, et ensuite, tu devras faire ce qui est inscrit dessus. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait faire des épreuves, alors fais-les, lui ordonna-t-il, contrôlant son ton pour ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments.

Père lui avait vaguement confié que chaque tablette avait des épreuves, mais que chacune exigeait une chose bien particulière et très précise: un sacrifice de celui qui accomplissait les épreuves. Ce sacrifice, celui qu'il ordonnait à Naomi de faire, c'était de mourir. D'accepter de mourir pour sauver le paradis en le faisant revenir à sa place de guide. Mais sa cadette ne se doutait de rien, comme prévu, ce qui le rendit encore plus malade. Devoir sacrifier un bon élément pour revenir, en voilà une injustice, mais Père amènerait Naomi à la paix éternelle une fois qu'elle l'aurait rejoint, cela, l'archange en était sûr et certain.

-Tu dois me promettre que quoiqu'il arrive, tu accompliras les épreuves sans même y réfléchir. Et après, je pourrais revenir, ma lumière brillera dans toute la voûte céleste, et notre famille ne sera plus en danger.

-Oui...oui, Michel, je le ferais. Pour le paradis, je suis prête à tout, admit-elle.

Et quelques mois plus tard, après que Naomi eut localisé Castiel, elle mit son plan à exécution sans se douter que ça allait la mener droit à la mort, car si elle pouvait éviter de faire elle-même les épreuves, son tempérament et sa fidélité au paradis et à sa famille ne l'épargnerait pas contre la rage d'un scribe vengeur. Mais ça, Michel ne le saurait sans doute pas avant un long moment, persuadé que Naomi avait renoncé à le libérer, et sous les moqueries de Lucifer, il alla à son tour se terrer dans le noir.

-Bien, bien Michou...tu t'amuses à sacrifier tous tes pions...pauvre petite sœur! se moqua encore le Diable.

Sacrifier, oui, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Sacrifier Naomi, sacrifier Castiel...mais pour le bien du paradis.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Personnellement, je vois Naomi comme un ange fidèle à Michel et qui veut juste agir dans l'intérêt du Paradis sans se soucier des sacrifices qu'elle fera, parce qu'elle croit que ces sacrifices seront justifiés par la protection du paradis. J'applique aussi ce modèle à Michel. Il veut sortir avant tout, et pour cela, n'hésite pas à sacrifier sa sœur, une sorte de parallèle entre eux donc!**

**Si vous avez des questions sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me demander et je vous répondrais du mieux que je peux!**

**Sur ce, utilisez le petit cadre ci-dessous sans modération, et passez une excellente fin de soirée!**


End file.
